


Found you

by lawismyname



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Anal Fingering, Bottom Eren Yeager, Dominant Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Dubious Consent, Eren has rikaku, Ghouls, Levi too, M/M, Omega Eren Yeager, Possessive Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Self-Lubrication, Tail Sex, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), almost tentacle porn LOL, riren - Freeform, rivaere - Freeform, slightly non con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-22 13:29:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13765161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lawismyname/pseuds/lawismyname
Summary: When Eren escapes his mated alpha for his freedom, he finds out the after effects of separation between mates.Will he be able to withstand the call of instincts and the pull of their bond or will he be pushed to the limit and surrender himself to the alpha that ensnared his heart?





	Found you

**Author's Note:**

> I'm alive!! *Squawks like an eagle*  
> Haha, sorry, I know it's been a long time since I was able to post a fic in this site.  
> Continuations for my other fics are still ongoing, forgive me.  
> And I would like to thank my beta for editing my fic despite being sick, Thanks Rhiannon-san!  
> You truly are an angel!! TT_TT  
> Any way, I hope you'll enjoy this fic.

Eren staggered in the dark alleyway of the shady town of Trost, cleaning off the remnants of blood that adhered on his lips. His kagune swayed in the dim lit corner, its sleek texture shone like a pristine knife, the vibrant color of it almost akin to the crimson fluid tainting its glossy surface. His delicate and beautiful features contorted to one of disgust. The rumbling of his stomach was silenced upon its fill but his hunger was not sated in the very least.

The tasteless feed was enough to dull the satisfaction of his kill, the adrenaline of the predator in the hunt as his tongue coveted for a delectable taste of flesh and blood, something that could enlighten his palate yet Eren knew no matter how many he would kill and eat, nothing could make him sated.

He hasn’t had a proper meal for the past months, the function of his sense of taste dulling but the young ghoul knew its function had not diminished for life, only it needed something to invigorate it – a deadly poison that Eren feared to encounter again.

He needed blood. Most specifically, he needed Levi Ackerman’s blood.

The thought of remembering the name made Eren scoff, his brows furrowing in irritation. He was born as a submissive – an omega ghoul and he hated his instincts that seemed to call for his alpha’s name.

His alpha was, of course, no other than Levi Ackerman.

He was a notorious leader of a group named Recon. His infamy made known by his strength and viciousness, not to mention the power he held over Maria that was spread by the loyal members of his group. They never lost a fight or challenge and they reigned with an authoritative influence over the area, their network for information widespread. That’s one reason why Eren left the city and settled to a strewn town miles away from Maria. It was better to be away to the man. It made Eren independent and uncontrolled by his omega that seemed to react with just a whisper of the man’s name.

The first time they’ve met was a cold night of April. The alpha had been hunting in coincidence to him, drawn by the scent of a fresh kill. Eren was surprised that he was thrown to the wall, his hands poised upwards as a tail harshly wrapped around it. Eren could’ve fought back, but the man’s strength had him apprehended when his two rinkakus had been captured with the man’s two others. Eren heard he had six, a number to which made him even more fearful. After all, a ghoul’s power lies to the number of kagunes and the man had more than he could use.

Eren thought he was going to die that very moment until something hot and vicious enclosed his mouth and a hard body pressed against him. He was utterly surprised and confused, even more he was shocked when a heat so powerful and sweet ignited through his core, spreading over his body and he shivered when the man spread his legs with his hands. He felt a hard tent against his belly and when the man moved away slightly to allow him to breathe, he was given the moment to study his assaultant's features under the moonlight.

Alabaster skin, raven hair and silver eyes. The man was handsome with a body that exuded incredible strength despite his lack of height as he effortlessly grappled the struggling brunet in his arms. Eren had been confused of his sudden weakness but understanding dawned to him when the man spoke against his ear, voice dripping liquid pleasure and possessiveness.

_“Mine. My omega.”_

Those words were both a delight and a curse.  He hated being enchained to a man, an alpha who’s vicious in both love and lust. But the call of his instinct was so powerful, so sudden that he was overwhelmed by senses that were haywired by the man’s scent.

Eren didn’t know what came over him, but he remembered the heat, burning awash. _And pleasure._ Sweet overflowing pleasure that he was so drunk and high, unaware of his actions and the man’s. All he knew that he was drowning and intoxicated, the delectable exchange of blood and mating mark entwining them as mates.

He knew he was too late when he gathered consciousness and rational thought as he awoke, embraced by the man’s sinewy arms. He tried fleeing, but he was locked to a muscled chest and an inflated knot.

The man opened his eyes by then, roused by his movements and with a declaration Eren embraced defeat to the man when he spoke.

“My Eren.”

Eren tried, countless of times to escape and a countless of times he failed. The man was too constricting for the omega whom was used to have his own independence and wilful decisions. Sure, the man spoiled him with gifts, heck he even hunted for Eren to which made the omega annoyed at him. He was capable of acquiring his own meals, and Eren loved stalking and seducing his preys before he devours them. The man having to found out how he lured his victims--by using his smooth legs and sinful mouth to bait them towards dark alleys-- he had been angered and impulsively stated that he’ll provide for the omega for the rest of his life.

The brunet sought his old life, but he hated to admit to himself that it wasn’t that bad having a mate. The man, though possessive, made sure that he was well taken care of and he made sure to bond with the omega through cuddles or soft kisses and caresses to which surprised the younger male. He never thought the man capable of such feather light touches and heartfelt kisses. It gave the omega a sense of security and the alpha's company was, albeit unwelcomed, appreciated. After all, he lived alone after his two best friends, Armin and Mikasa, had met their mates. Eren understood that the bond between two partners were strong in compelling them to keep close to each other, and so he himself decided to give the two time for their mates, visiting them frequently whenever he had the time.

But then fate presented him a chance of escape. They had been going out for a meal, as Eren had finally able to convince the man to allow him to join his hunt. But a group of ghouls alphas had been lured by the scent of fresh kill, and they--being stupidly brash and arrogant, challenged Levi for a fight.

They had been strong enough to distract the alpha’s attention from his omega and with that Eren saw the chance, and slipped away as Levi fought with graceful brutality. He ran, utilizing his speed and his tails. He managed to move to another town, somewhere miles away from the pack leader.

Eren wanted to feel free, to gain his independence back. Even with his omega insisting him to return to his mate, he was able to withstand his instincts and lived without the restriction of the older alpha.

But then a predicament arose. A consequence of his action of believing that his bond with the chosen alpha could be withstood by sheer will and determination.

He came across with the realization after his first hunt of his newly acquired freedom. The taste and texture of the flesh has numbed to a bare minimum at the first taste, the blood coating his tongue was almost like water. Eren never thought it was possible, but having to remember his mother losing her appetite when his father left the country for work, he came to accept that he was experiencing withdrawal effects from his separation with his alpha.

His sense of taste was declining and the only solution was to have his mate’s blood and flesh curl into his mouth and flourish its function back. Yet Eren was stubborn, wanting to prove himself that he did not need taste to survive, persisted in rebelling against his inner omega of returning back to his alpha.

He was stubborn enough to ignore the fact that everyone has limits.

* * *

 

Mist from the warm water arose, and Eren stripped off his dirtied clothes, throwing it directly to the black hamper to be burnt. Threading his slender hands through his shoulder length hair, he sighed in resignation as his body curled back in erotic need. The warm water was no help, he knew that fully, but even with an algid water downed to his body, it would not will away the arising need resurfacing. It was another drawback of separation between mates that their sexual requirement increases as per reaction to the bond, and its purpose was the continuation of effectual bonding, not to mention the high inclination towards pregnancy. Though Eren wanted to have children, he hated how his body reacted with just the mere thought of the man, the entirety of his body craving, coveting the alpha’s rough touches and ravenous mouth. No ghoul had managed to ensnare his heart, but one night with Levi had made him wanting and longing a man of notorious name.

Finishing his shower, he aimlessly dried himself with a towel then the omega proceeded to his room, his naked body shimmering with water droplets. His body was too warm to be affected by the cold that not even a shiver passed through as he ambled, lost in his thoughts as he picked his clothes for sleep.

A distant creak and an audible thump sounded through the room and Eren’s sharp ears caught it instantly. He spun, irises glowing red as his eyes narrowed to the door, but his nose caught on faster than sight. Eren froze, blood running cold as ice that the simmering heat in his body was immediately diminished. His omega howled, delightfully and with longing yet Eren put on a stance, his tails unfurling from his back, poised for an attack.

A dark laughter resounded into the room. The voice alone was enough to bring a morbid shiver down his spine, the recognition painful in its welcome that his heart paced in dismayed anticipation. He wanted to believe that he could be hallucinating, hearing voices that his crazed mind created as he was pushed to the edge of his sanity. But reality was revealed to him with a physical force, his back thudding against the wall.

Eren hissed when a wet tongue laved his neck, the sharp canines threatening to rip his fragile skin over the jugular if he so try to make any brash movements. The position instilled its desired effect and Eren whined, taking a direct look of liquid mercury dripping with both anger and longing.

“I found you now, _Eren._ ” Rich velvet was the man’s smooth baritone and the diminished warmth had returned with a strong force to which rendered the omega’s body to rouse into a catalytic reaction almost akin to a heat. Weakly, he swung his kagunes to attack but the alpha’s other two entwined themselves around them, their grip strong and unrelenting as a rough hand grappled both of his hands over his head.

Despite that his mind was panicking, his heart, on the other hand, was aching for Levi. Heat bloomed along his chest, a calloused hand trailing delightfully on golden skin and an involuntary whine escaped his lips, the touch not enough to satisfy his inner wolf.

“Let me go!” He struggled meekly yet his back arched further to the man’s touch when the alpha pulled his hand away.

“You really think you could escape me Eren?” The dark voice purred in a sinful tone yet there was a hidden anger underneath. Eren’s thoughts jumbled into furious confusion. How was the man able to find him after all these months of careful hiding?

A tail trailed along his chest, grazing his bare chest and the omega jolted, a sharp pinch running over his body when it rubbed unto his nipples.

“N-no! Let go!” He yelled again, but the man was adamant on keeping him in place.

“I don’t think so. Lying had never been your best feature, I know you missed my touch. .” Levi said, bringing his hand on the omega’s jugular to which its leaping pulse only proved the alpha's point.

“You crave my voice,” A darker and lower voice intoned, "And you need me inside of you.” The kagunes crawled up to his thighs, and the alpha crushed his lips in a searing kiss. It was all wet and tongues, clashing teeth and Eren felt a viscous fluid drip from the man’s lips.

He wanted to spit it out, but his body curled upon its contact on his tongue, the delectable taste flourishing the organ to be healed of its declining function to taste. The heavenly crimson that he so long deprived himself of, triggered a hidden and restrained desire from the omega, that upon its recognition, moaned and automatically surged into the kiss in an eager request for more of that poisonous drug. Instincts took in for a moment, the ambrosial blood of his mate sending his emotions and bodily reactions to a catalytic chain of need and impulse that he sucked on the healing flesh of Levi’s lips, hoping to gain more to sate his ravenous palate.

“See that wasn’t so hard, was it Eren? I’ll give you more if you ask me to.” The man’s voice stated in a teasing manner and Eren snapped at him, cognizant process of thought returning at the alpha’s mocking tone.

“Now, it’s my turn to feast.” Eren started to protest but the moment he opened his mouth, a surprised yelp took hold instead of words. His eyes blurred as a spiking stab of pain enveloped his right shoulder, but the tears only spilled when the pain was followed by a rush of enticing bliss. His body quivered with need for more, and his throat reverberated enlightened and pleasured moans and whimpers as the man bit deeper into his shoulder, draining more of his blood to fill his stomach with his beloved omega’s essence.

Levi feasted hungrily, even devouring a morsel of flesh that gained a sound of pain that somehow transitioned to a sigh of relief from the brunet. Pressing him further unto the wall the alpha secured his mate’s hands with a free kagune. Now with both hands, he tweaked with the rose-colored nipples that perked with arousal and heat. The alpha almost chuckled, no matter how Eren denies him, his body craved him with a soaring intensity that tended to override his emotions. Eren loved him, needed him. Words are not needed as they tell only lies. The body knows what it wants and Levi knew it wanted him _._

 _Only him_. He thought possessively. He was vengeful with his actions as he pinched and rolled the hardened nubs under his rough fingers. Such only portrayed his anger and the searing betrayal that pained his heart when his omega so foolishly left him. But he knew Eren was an omega of his own class, so independent and free so Levi forgave him, and decided to indulge his mate’s wish for freedom. He kept himself close, watching Eren from a distance and ensuring that no other ghouls would come across him so to cause to distress to his precious mate.

“I-it hurts. S-stop!” The omega protested, his chest pounding as his nipples turned red with the man’s wrathful playing.

“Oh? You don’t like it. It’s funny, cause you seem to love it especially when you play with yourself at night, imagining that it was me doing this to you instead of your fingers.” A flick on the red nub and the alpha moved his hand down, caressing the smooth slope of Eren’s navel.

“You’re wrong! I don’t ahh!!” He was unable to finish his sentence when Levi journeyed his hand further to his aching length, stroking it so languidly and tightly that the omega whimpered a pathetic sound. Eren hated how the man seemed to induce pleasure to his body, controlling the sensation and intensity with his fiddle hands and mouth. His inner omega can’t get enough of it and no matter how much Eren tried to fight against his instincts, underneath the man’s touch, his defenses and resolves crumble like a castle of sand.

The man tutted upon his omega’s denial, the fingers of his other hand brushing that sinful mouth that was spewing lies. “Don’t lie, Eren. Every night I hear you calling unto me, as you touch yourself with your fingers and tails. But even with that, you can’t find the satisfaction you desperately want, because it’s not me pleasuring you. You wish it was my cock coupling you instead of your fingers or one of your tails. Your pretty voice cries out my name every time you climax and you wish my cum inside of you. You must’ve felt so empty without my essence tainting your insides.”

The omega stared at Levi, dumbfounded. How could the man possibly know all about those nights?! It couldn’t be possible that he was really watching the omega from afar. He was certain he had escaped the man, after all why would Levi endure six months of tasteless hunting just to humour his wish.

“You really thought you have escaped me? I’m the most powerful alpha ghoul in Maria. I let you have your freedom, but seemed like it’s not exactly as you imagined. You need me, and I need you. I’ve grown sick and tired of your childish game.” The words were sounded harsh, as if the alpha was insulted by his actions, and Eren bowed his head, his omega coiling in shame.

“And most of all, I missed you _my Omega._ ” Eren’s head snapped upwards so fast that he was sure he was going to have a concussion, but he paid himself no mind as he looked into his alpha’s eyes. Levi was regarding him with a look of reverence, longing and adoration and the younger ghoul’s heart clenched in both sadness and guilt.

“I missed you Eren. I’ve never thought I could need someone and so suddenly in my life. But meeting you, I came to understand the reason of my existence and I don’t ever want to live without you.”

The man’s voice trembled, though impalpable even with a ghoul’s sharp ears, the bond echoed the man’s pain and tremendous yearning. On impulse the omega leaned closer despite the uncomfortable strain due to his position and placed an apologetic kiss on the man’s cheek. Eren crooned softly, rubbing his left cheek against Levi’s lower jaw and the curve of his neck. His omega wanted to say he was sorry and that he’ll never try to do it again, but Eren still held his tongue, afraid to embrace the truth that he held some feelings to the man, and so he kept silent.

“I know you missed me too love, even if you don't admit it.” Hungry lips recaptured his lips in a dominating and heated kiss, and Eren no more fought as he knew that he was too weak to resist as regret and need for the man overcame him. Sharp canines dug into his lips, and Eren moaned with the man’s blood intermingling with his own. Soft cries and whimpers were muffled in their ravaging kiss, tongues licking every bit of blood, wasting nothing of their crimson essence.

Levi moved away from his omega’s delicious mouth and trailed kisses along the long column of the golden skin of his neck. Sticking his tongue out, he dragged his tongue along his mating mark that branded Eren as his, earning a keening mewl from precious lips that were red from their earlier conquest. Moving lower, he swallowed a nipple, sucking hard that it drew blood. Eren hissed in discomfort, fidgeting in place. He spread those lithe and thick thighs further with his tails, exposing his mate’s hole that was soaked with lubricating juices, his cock upright and dripping with precum.

“God I missed this pretty scene,” Levi swiped leaking head of his omega’s member, teasing the slit before pursuing lower that his fingers were soaked by Eren’s juices. The brunet could only moan and plead for the man’s touch, and he gasped when a finger was plunged deep into him. “But even more, I missed playing with this tight wet hole. Ah fuck, you’re pouring so much of your juices, love. Bet you’re ready to take me inside you, no preparation needed.” The man murmured darkly, his eyes taking a drunken and excited lit. Eren gulped, his heart pacing faster upon the man’s suggestion. He’s been frequent with his “nightly activities” the past month and his hole was ready to accept the alpha’s massive cock and swelling knot without any resistance.

“So what’s its gonna be Eren?” The alpha asked, voice in a playful lilt, and when Eren didn’t respond immediately, the alpha slipped his middle finger inside the brunet and began thrusting in a merciless and powerful pace that sent the omega shaking and crying out in both pleasure and stimulation as his prostate was harshly rubbed by the finger.

“Ahhn-ggh!! Le-Levi! I want i-it. Please a-alpha! Put it inside!” Eren screamed, his long nails clawing and digging through the hard flesh of his alpha’s tail. He received a harsh hiss when he cut into its surface and the alpha hiked him higher into the cold wall, his tail unfurling from his omega’s hands that then found purchase on his broad shoulders.

His kagune swayed, and Levi brought it to his lips, licking the blood trailing from the cuts that Eren made.

“Oh? Put what in Eren? You need to tell me specifically what is that you need?” The older of two teased, kissing the red lips that searched his own, and Eren moaned, tasting the faint blood that clung on his tongue.

“Is it another of my fingers?” The man whispered darkly, tone purely of lascivious intent and added another appendage inside the omega then pressed on the soft bulge of nerves. Eren choked a moan, unable to form a coherent word as the man continued his onslaught with hard thrusts of his hand.

“Or my tail?” The fingers withdrew from him and the tip of the man’s kagune pressed on his quivering wet hole. It teased the muscle with a few light circles before it slipped the first inches in.

“No-angh! Ah, I want Levi’s cock. Please alpha, taint me, cum inside.”

It was a desperate plea that Levi could never deny. No, not when Eren was squeezing and palming his hard cock with his hand.

Pulling his tail out, he utilized the two that were wrapped around the omega's thighs to spread them apart until Eren was wide open for him. He unzipped his pants. His breath hitched when two soft hands grasped his throbbing member, stroking it with lavish appreciation. His omega whined, eyes delirious with lust and need and Levi pushed himself flush to his mate, letting Eren position his cock. A satisfied groan slipped from his lips as Eren welcomed him inside his soaking cavern, and the alpha, high and drunk with his omega's alluring scent, delved himself deep, snapping his hips in a speed and force that made the omega sob and cry with each slap of their skins.

"Like this, baby? Want me to take you harder? Gonna come aplenty inside you till you leak." The alpha growled in his frenzied pace, warm breath punctuated by the sharp exhales as he crushed his mate against the wall, palms gathering leverage as they pressed against its cold wooden surface.

"Anngh! Yes, yes yes!Levi-ah!-alpha, please make me cum. Give me all your cum!" Eren begged, edging the man closer as he tightened his walls around the pulsing length plunging to his core. He was so close and so high with stimulation that he was helplessly moaning and screaming as each thrust overtook and flared into his veins, the vision of his sight were just flashes of white. His back hurt, and ached as his skin scraped against the wall.

Lost in their lustful haze, the two ghouls crumbled into their primal instincts. Searching, urging, they clung to each other as they braced themselves to the apex of their climax. The alpha's knot swelled and pulsed and Eren, clutched harder on the hard muscles of Levi's shoulder, his back bending to a curve as he finally reached his end, his cum tainting their chests and stomachs in thin strings. The alpha, spurred by his mate's orgasm, pushed himself to the deepest part of Eren and spilled his seed, all heavy and thick as they filled the tightened cavern of his mate.

Levi couldn't help but groan as he took in the wrecked sight of his omega. The vibrant green of his eyes burning with ardent lust, lips so red were agape as he inhaled handful of air. Their sight met, and an emotion so raw and powerful overwhelmed them, and so they shared a kiss, soft and gentle, so unlike the previous kisses they had that night. Levi embraced Eren, confessing for the first time his feelings for the omega.

" I love you Eren."  He hoped that it was enough to make his omega stay. Yet if he had to go so many lengths to do so, the raven man would do it. Eren was his soulmate. The alpha needed him tremendously so, so much that it frightened him.

He heard a choke and he saw tears trailing from those precious green eyes. The alpha's worry and fear spiked upon seeing such reaction but it all vanished when the omega pressed his lips against his, a breath of a whisper on his lips.

"I-I love you too, Levi. I'm sorry alpha. I hurt you when I left. I'm sorry." Eren littered kisses on his cheeks, the touch of his lips all apologetic and reverent. He untangled his tails, and he curled them around the younger's back in a full embrace.

"Let's go home together Eren." Levi said, and when Eren gave him a brilliantly pure and thankful smile, Levi knew that Eren would be there to stay.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So how was it? I hope you guys enjoyed it and comments -especially the nice ones makes me write more Riren fics hehehe..


End file.
